1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to optical sensing, and more particularly, to an optical sensor apparatus which integrates multiple functions into a detection device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the mobile apparatuses continue to improve user interfaces, users may enjoy more user-friendly experiences. An optical sensor is one of primary devices used in a mobile apparatus and provides ambient light and proximity sensing functions. In order to provide better display rendition and color balance (e.g. weightings of red, green, blue), the mobile apparatus also needs an ambient color sensing function or a color temperature sensing function.
In addition, the mobile apparatus may further have hand gesture recognition capability added to a touch screen function (i.e. a non-contact gesture recognition function), which can help the user interact with the mobile apparatus when driving or when the user's hands are tied up with foods or dirty repair parts. However, the added functions may increase the total cost or require more space. Both space and cost increases are not desirable in the mobile apparatus.
Thus, there is a need for an integrated low cost design to solve the above problems.